


I'm Kid's Sister!

by ProudCanadianGal101



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Sophia, just an average girl, until I wake up in my favourite anime, Soul Eater, as Kid's sister! I have to go back, because it isn't a normal dream, except it could classify as a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid's Sister!/I'm Kid's Sister!

Before I start my story let me tell you about myself. My name is Sophia Willenster. I'm in grade 8. I have strawberry blond hair that reaches mid back. I also have blue eyes. I am "5   
8" and a tomboy. I love Soul Eater. I live in Canada and ever since I've seen a beaver they've been my favourite animal (In my story their endangered). Lastly I can remember stuff no one can. 

It was a normal day for me. I went home from school, did my homework and then watched Soul Eater. Soul Eater is my favourite anime! I totally ship Kid and Maka! They look so cute together. I drew a picture of Kid and Maka hugging. Them I went to bed. The next morning someone was shaking me awake. "Mari get up. Maria! Marianna get up now!" A familiar voice shouted to me I think. "Did you stay up late reading? Again?"

"Five more minutes." I complained. 

"Breakfast will be done in five minutes." He complained. I shot up in bed. Beside me was Kid! Death the Kid! The Death the Kid! I'm not dreaming am I? 

I pinched myself. "Ow!" I muttered. 

"What did you say dear sister?" He asked me. Wait. I'm Kid's sister!? 

"Get out! I'm changing!" I yelled. 

When I looked in my closet I saw all the clothes I never wanted! Then I remembered the basic info about myself in Soul Eater. I put on dark purple mini skirt, dark blue blouse, black ankle boots, black coat (like Maka's) black belt, white gloves and a blood red hair band. My hair is black and I have three white stripes on the left side of my hair just like my twin Kid. The headband hides the stripes from the front. My hair reaches my waist. I have golden eyes just like Kid. I look exactly like him. I'm also the same size as Kid.

The basic info about me here is that, I'm Kid's twin. This is my first day at the DWMA. My name is Marianna, Marianna Death. I hate that last name. Lord Death is my father and other than that I'm pretty much exactly like I am when I'm Sophia. I also always hang out with my father in the Death Room. Sometimes Spirits there, and sometimes Kid's there and sometimes Sid's there. I'm extremely shy. I'm not shy around my father, Kid, Lizzy, Patti, Sid or Spirit. I also reamember how to fight. Lastly Beavers are still my favourite animal.  
When I got downstairs I ate breakfast. I talked a lot and asked about the DWMA. They answered honestly. We got there a couple minutes early so Kid talked to Maka, Lizzy talked to Soul and Patti talked to Crona. Wait I'm not so posed to know Maka's, Soul's, Crona's, Black*Star nor Tsubaki's name. I ran up to Kid. I hugged him and asked shyly "Do I have to try to make friends?" 

"Yes Mari, you should make friends." He replied. 

"Hm! Fine! Hi my name is Marianna." I said to the girl Kid was talking to quietly.

"Maka." She replied.

"Can we be friends?" I asked once again quietly. 

"Sure!" Maka said happily.

"Yay! I have one friend!" I said to Kid. 

"Good job Mari." He said cheerfully.   
The bell rang. Kid, Maka and I went to our first class. I waited outside because Stien said so when I first met him. Which was yesterday. He still doesn't know I'm Kid's sister even though I look exactly like him.

"Hello class!" I heard him say. "We have a new student today. Please come in." I came in. 

"Hi I'm Marianna." I said quietly. No one heard me but Professor Stien. 

"Can you please speak up!" Someone asked. I shook my head. 

"She said her name was Marianna." Professor Stien said to the whole class. "Can you sit next to hmm Liz. Liz please raise your hand."

"I already know Lizzy." I said very quietly. I went and sat next to Lizzy. Only I'm allowed to call Liz, Lizzy. 

"O.K. Class today we will dissect a beaver from Canada!" Professor Stien said. 

"But aren't beavers endangered?" I asked quietly. Only Lizzy heard me. 

"I herd a small mumble." Professor Stien said. 

"Maira said 'But aren't beavers endangered?'" Lizzy said. 

"We should learn more about them before they die out then." He said evilly.

"No!" I screamed. "I love beavers. Don't dissect them." I started to get teary eyed.

Professor Stien was about to cut open the beaver when Spirit entered the room. "Marianna, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki please report to Lord Death immediately. Also Stien don't dissect the beaver. Trust me don't." Spirit warned.   
We walked to the Death Room. Maka knocked on the door. "We're coming in!" She cried happily. When we got there I saw father standing by the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Soul Eater!  
> Also, I should tell you I wrote this story when I was 13, two years ago, so I might rewrite this story one day!!

the Kids Sister!/I'm Kids Sister!

"Hello Father!" Kid said. At the same time everyone said "Hello Lord Death!" 

Maka nudged me to say hi so I said "Hi." Very quietly. No one heard me but Kid and father. 

"I have a mission for you guys, if you can win a fight against Marianna then you guys will become 3star Miesters. Also the weapons will only have to collect 90 keshin souls not 99. I chose you three because you're the strongest 1star Miesters. Stien will watch you're fight." Father said. 

"That's not fair!" Maka cried. "We have Kid!" I just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't. Kid has never been able to defeat me.

"When Father?" Kid asked a tiny bit scared. 

"After school." Was his reply. "You have all day to practice. You can even skip class to practice."

"All day?" I asked everyone could barely hear me. Heck I could barley hear myself. 

"Yes!" Father said. I just smiled. Everyone but Kid, Lizzy, Patti, Spirit and I left.

"Why were you so quiet?" Spirit asked. 

"Because I don't know anyone that was in the room." I said cheerfully. 

Maka POV (rare POV change)

"I wonder why Lord Death wants us to fight the new person who doesn't even have a weapon?" I wondered out loud. 

"Don't sweat it." Soul said. "It'll be easy!" 

"Yea! You're probably right. Although Marianna seems to know Liz, Patti and Kid. I wonder why. She also looks exactly like Kid but her hair and gender." I said. 

"You're thinking to much. And it's probably a coincidence." Black*Star said. 

"Yea we have a day to prepare. We even got out of class." Soul said. 

Kid suddenly came running to us. "Sorry I just needed to talk to father about something." He said. 

"Lets practice." Tsubaki said.

Marianna POV (Mainly her POV)

I just meditated in the Death Room. Hardly any distraction. An hour before we fight I brought out two swords from my imagination. My weapons I use are all from my imagination. When I get them I know how to use them but when I put them back I forget. I practiced for half an hour not even breaking a sweat. For the rest of the hour I relaxed.

Ten minutes to go

I have armour on which protects me from Lizzy and Patti. I went to where we will be fighting. I sat there humming a song I wrote. Everyone got there. Stien was two minutes late. 

"You guys will fight until one team can't fight anymore got that. Fingt." He said. I brought out my swords. Which surprised everyone but Kid, Lizzy, Patti, Spirit (who showed up before Stien) and father (who also showed up before Stien). Sid was even suprised and I've known him since I was 5 years old.

I smirked and used their surprised looks as an advantage. I won't for Maka but Kid went in front of me and shot my shoulder. But I blocked it. I went for Kid but he blocked with Lizzy. "Don't use Lizzy as a shield Kiddy!" I said knowing he hates it when I call him Kiddy. 

"Don't call me Kiddy!" He cried. I slice his shoulder. "Oww!" He cried in pain. 

"Are you O.K. Kid?" Patti asked. 

"Yea!" He said. By then Maka and the boy weren't surprised and went to attack me(I forgot the word!). I blocked leaving my stomach open then Kid shot my stomach but I jumped and went behind him. I stabbed his back. Not deep enough to kill him just deep enough to render him unconscious. Maka and the boy were surprised that Kid was unconscious. Lizzy transformed back into a human and Patti. They know I can't hurt Lizzy. I love Lizzy as a sister even though I love Kid more. Maka manage to cut my headband off. Everyone saw the white stripes. Everyone stated at me wide eyed.

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode!" The boy yelled. 

"Yes!" Tsubaki said. I smirked. All going towards my plan. When he is all weak I will stab him in the stomach and render him unconscious. But first I must deal with Maka. I dodged all of their attacks. Instead of two swords I have throwing knives I threw them at Lizzy and Maka they got trapped to a wall. I dodged all of the boys attacks. "Black*Star if I stay like this then you will end up like Kid!" Tsubaki said. Black*Star is all weak. I trew a knife at him making him unconscious. Maka broke free. I threw a knife at her and she couldn't move. Patti switched with Lizzy and I got my dagger and stabbed her. Now she cant move. Everyone either can't move or unconscious. The weapons are only left, other than Patti. 

"We admit defeat." The white haired boy said. 

I went to Maka and told her "You owe me a new hair band." 

I snapped my fingers and everyone wasn't hurt anymore. 

"What happened?" Kid asked. 

"You lost." I said as if I was telling him from 10 kilometres away. 

"No!" Kid cried. He began looking for something in his pocket.

"Wow! One drop of sweat! The first time I sweated during a fight. You guys are good." I congratulate them. I looked at my arm. A small scratch! Barley noticeable! "A scratch! You scratched me! Second time during a fight!" I said. "Yea! I beat three extremely strong people!" I screamed to the world. 

"Put this on." Kid ordered me, he gave me a black bandana. I know what he means. 

I put on Kid's bandana covering my stripes. When the stripes are visible from the front I'm 20 times worse than Black*Star and Patti combined. Well acording to Kid anyways. 

"You guys wanna have dinner at my house?" Maka asked. "You too Marianna." 

"Yea!" Everyone cheered.

"Sure." I said quietly while smiling at my friend since this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Soul Eater, and it will be updated irregularly. This won't be posted anywhere else...


End file.
